


Reunited

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Class reunion, Clothed Sex, Crimson Flower, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: She can't wait any longer - not after five long years.Part of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 1 - Class Reunion.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm going back to my first OTP of Three Houses, and what a fitting day for it huh XD. So for those that are coming here from the twitter hashtag, this is kind of in soft continutuiy with my four other Bylethea works (including the trilogy that was written before the game's release...and yes those are a bit dodgy on canon). You don't need to read them if you don't want, but they're just some fun romps of the couple is all.
> 
> Also, just in case I didn't make it stringently clear - my works are NSFW so please keep that in mind. With all that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Dorothea waited for the end of Edelgard’s speech before she made her move. Reluctantly, she broke her gaze from her dear, returned Byleth, and calmly, respectfully addressed the Emperor herself. “Edi...err, your Excellence, will that be all?”

Edelgard turned to Dorothea, and after some deliberation gave a curt nod. “I believe so - I’d imagine our dear professor is quite exhausted and needs time to-”

She was cut off as the elated actress sprang forward and approached Byleth. “Perfect! Come here, you~” she grinned to him.

Dorothea grabbed the stunned former professor’s arm and ran out of the gathering hall. Her former classmates blinked at the uncharacteristically aggressive motion. Edelgard allowed confusion to cloud her face before realization struck her. “...Oh, oh my.”

She reluctantly turned back to her comrades - her friends, and awkwardly tried to address the matter while fighting off the visible blush on her cheeks. “It would seem that Dorothea wishes to make up for lost time with our professor.”

The rest nodded dumbly, some more cognizant than others. “I am having... _have_ great admiration for her restraint,” Petra proclaimed.

Linhardt shook his head in disbelief, though more so at her lack of tact than her actual tactic. “Indeed - I’d imagine it be best to avoid...wherever she ends up taking him.”

Caspar crossed his arms and tried not to smile. “As long as it's not the barracks -can’t have our forces locked out of training because they’re having a reunion,” he joked.

“You all are far too cavalier about this, really,” Ferdinand von Aegir lamented. But he couldn’t hide his own grin as he shrugged his shoulders and mused aloud, “Still, it would be nice to see her smile again after all this is done.“

Heavens know she’ll have enough cause,” Hubert shook his head.

“I can’t blame her…”

The remaining assemblage turned as one to Bernadetta and her soft smile. She noticed their staring and bristled. “What? Don’t look at me like that!”

* * *

_Wham!_

Byleth pulled Dorothea into the empty classroom and stumbled onto the first available bench. She was already atop his lap and had captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss before the doors even swung shut behind her. Her hands gripped the ends of the table as her lover grabbed her hips for much-needed support. He could feel the heat stirring from her loins even through her dress and smallclothes.

“Gods...you monster,” she growled between deep, hungry kisses. Byleth’s brow perched as he kept fencing his former student’s tongue. Dorothea’s ravenous affections took a slight turn as he felt something else besides her ripe lips - something damp on her cheeks.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes clear, but he could still see the tears brimming and falling over her radiant smile. Her eyes seemed to shine in the dim light and her own tears as she teasingly chastised him. “What a horrible man you are, leaving us like that. Leaving _me_.”

Byleth winced. Her tone may be playful, but he felt the pain in her words and the burden still weighing her down. Five years - Five years of hell that she’d been forced to wander alone. He couldn't justify his actions, he couldn’t possibly tell her the plain truth of what had happened. But he had to try.

“Dorothea, I-”

She cut him off by slamming down on his lips. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and swipe over his teeth. Her pelvis ground over his crotch as she coaxed his arousal in his trousers. He grabbed her bosom to push her back. She was rebuffed, but not before her teeth pulled his bottom lip and stretched it out until it snapped back.

Dorothea shook her head as she panted. Her hands reached under her lavish gown and nudged her panties aside as she kept her gaze locked on him. “No - I don’t want an excuse, or a reason, Professor. You’re here and that’s all that matters.”

“It’s alright - I don’t need to know,” she said as her hand finished parting her panties before reaching for the slips of his trousers. Her hand slipped into his pants and grabbed his girth as her expression changed. Tearful joy morphed into a sultry need as she crooned, “Right now...I need _this_.”

Byleth tilted his head back as her fingers wrapped around his cock. It could’ve been years or mere days - but he knew he missed her touch. And she knew that as well.

“I grew up while you were gone - I’m not your student anymore, Professor,” Dorothea explained. Her thighs rubbed against his sides as she pushed herself closer and closer into him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder for support as her other hand pumped and stroked him off. Dorothea leaned into his ear and exhaled hot breath before her coos echoed in his head once more. “I’m not the little girl that seduced her dear professor - the one that gleefully galavanted around Garreg Mach like a bitch in heat,” she panted.

Byleth spasmed in her grasp. His hands squeezed her breasts through her dress and elicited a purr from the horny mage. Dorothea let go of his neck long enough to guide his hand back to the clasps of her dress and helped him pull them loose. Her feathery, low-cut top slackened and hung over her corset as she grabbed his back again and mewled in delight. “Oh gods, yessss~”

Grunts, coos, and the light sounds of slapping skin filled the quiet classroom. Her fingers kept going until precum had smeared over her fingers and left a sticky mess between her digits. Dorothea didn’t know how long she squeezed and tugged his cock, even as the heat in her loins threatened to overtake her. But eventually, it was too much to hold off any longer.

5 years, 5 minutes - she couldn’t wait anymore.

“I’m a woman now - a woman that needs her man, _now,”_ Dorothea growled. She let go of his cock and grabbed his other shoulder. Byleth pushed her over and hoisted his former student up until her ass was perched on the edge of the table. He fished around in her dress until he found her waiting slit. The light kiss his precum-smeared slit on her velvet folds made her gasp and curl in need. Her voice pitched as she whined, “Puh-please, no more games - hurry up and FUCK me, Byleth~”

Her words were all he needed as Byleth pushed his hips in. the familiar tightness of her slick folds wrapped around his dick almost made him stumble over. Her legs kicked out straight as her spine arched back. “Oh gods, yes! S-Soo big. J-J-Just like I rememberrrr~” she spat out.

Byleth grabbed her hips and sped up until he reached a familiar pace. Skin slaps echoed through the classroom, like days bygone. Her pants and growls filled his ears, like a symphony he’d heard and never forgotten. Dorothea traced her nails atop her former professor’s attire as the rutted just like five years before. It was all so nostalgic

But there was no need to be quiet, nor discreet. The Monastery was a fortress now, and one that was firmly on Byleth’s side. He had no oversight, nor fear of punishment. In kind, she had no fear of expulsion and destroying the life she’d worked her ass off to earn. What happened in their verboten past was prologue. They’d both earned this moment, this time together..

And they relished _in it._

“Oh Byleth, oh gods it’s so go-oooh~”

Her praise devolved into meaningless coos as he pumped in and out of her sopping wet loins. He held her corset-clad hips to keep her in line with his thrusts. Her well-kept nails dug into the edges of the table for support. Support that was being sapped as he leaned closer and closer.

He couldn’t resist her, he simply never could. Not since the first day he’d stepped into this very classroom and she’d offered him the first smile of many, many to come. Not since he’d confronted her antics, or since she’d had the resolve to come up that fateful night. Her grade never changed, not by his biased hand. The same hand that now stroked her long, luscious hair as he stared into her flushed, sweaty face.

His student. His pupil, his comrade - his love.

Dorothea.

“Ooo-o-ooh?!”

_Thump_

Dorothea went crashing back on the table and dragged Byleth along for the ride. Her shoulders hit the hard wood as he captured her lips and seized her bosom in his palms. She wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed as their hips pumped and undulated together. Their mouths engaged in another vigorous round of tongue fencing as she let him squeeze her bountiful bosom without restriction.

She didn’t mind the unforgiving hard wood digging into her shoulders or her full ass. She paid no heed to the way her body spasmed and shook loose whatever lingering books or inkwells had been left on the disused table. Her eyes strained in the dying light of day that seeped through the windows as she looked up at the face of her beloved professor. Her teacher, her mentor- her lover.

Byleth.

Time slipped past then as they fucked as long as they could manage. Yet the years of sexual neglect had left both of them too sensitive and out of shape to keep going. He felt his balls clench and growled as he struggled to speed up in her tight twat. He grunted out a warning, “D-Dorothea, I’m cumming!”

She didn’t answer, at least not with words. Instead, she pushed her nails into his back and tightened her leglock on his hips as he slammed _deep_ in her pussy and against every erogenous spot in her velvet walls. Dorothea's eyes rolled up as orgasmic fire consumed her body before spewing out oh her gaping mouth in a loud, glass-shattering scream. “OOOOH BYLETHHHHHHH!”

Cum filled her womb for the first time in half a decade, and the potency more than made up for her many lonely nights. Dorothea groaned as her lover’s seed packed her core before it leaked out of her sealed pussy and down onto the floor. Another stain to add to the numerous others that they’d left during that whirlwind of a school year.

  
  
  


Byleth collapsed in her breasts, winded. She grunted in shock but didn’t rebuke him in the slightest. In fact, the mage reached around and gently played with his hair. She felt him shiver as her nails lightly grazed over his nape.

She didn’t know what she was singing - if it was something from her earliest days, her time at the opera, or even during the war. It didn't matter to her and certainly didn’t matter to him. Such a simple, tranquil moment that they’d long sought...and for her, it was enough.

Not for him though.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled himself up. His cock stirred her pussy and made the cum in her womb slosh. The mage gasped in shock as her legs flexed around his back.

“Ooh! A-ANother round?” she asked with a tired, yet clearly eager grin.

Byleth nodded.

* * *

It was well into the night when the two finally made their way to the mess hall. They kept to the dark and expected to share a simple, please t meal with whatever could be pilfered from the kitchen. Byleth held the door open with one arm as his other aided Dorothea with limping in. She winced and squirmed in her dress as the delightful soreness washed over her. “I...I didn’t expect...gods, you must be famished,” she chuckled.

“...I trust you two are reacquainted now?”

The duo froze and snapped up at the crossed arms and bemused smirk of Hubert as he stood before them. In fact, the rest of the core Black Eagle Strike Force was sitting at a table facing the door with varying reactions at their state. All of them, Including Emperor Edelgard herself.

She set her tea down, finished swallowing the sweet treat, and dabbed her lips clear before calmly asking, “I trust that you two will be more...forthcoming, now that you have no fears of reprisal?”

Dorothea’s jaw snapped shut before she asked, “Wait...Edie, you knew??”

Edelgard nodded with a thin, but not unkind smile. “I did indeed - Hubert divulged the information to me back when we were in the Officer’s Academy,” she explained.

“What?! H-Hubie!”

Dorothea turned to the dark man with outrage on her face. He had the decency to bow and explain himself. “I beg your pardon, Professor, Dorothea- in hindsight it was a personal matter that should not have been disclosed. I see that now.”

“Hubert, we all know that you would’ve told Edelgard anything we’d done at that point. You probably even told her when we’d most likely go to the lavatory!” Ferdinand von Aegir laughed.

“I did indeed,” Hubert nodded.

The laughter stopped abruptly as all in assemblage gawked at the man. Edelgard shook her head and massaged her temple at the recollection of Hubert’s rather _vivid_ reports.

Byleth turned to his former students and finally asked plain, “Wait, did you all know?”

Petra nodded as she kept cleaning her sword. “Yes, we are all aware now!” she proclaimed.

The others nodded, much to the couple’s chagrin. Dorothea bit her lip before slowly and carefully asking, “Did you all know...the whole time?”

“Oh umm, no, not until after the year was done,” Petra explained as she rubbed her shoulder. “Though perhaps it was obvious in aftsight.”

“Hindsight, Petra,” Ferdinand von Aieger corrected her before professing his own answer. “Although I regret to say that even I... did not catch the most obvious signs at the time.”

“Caught on, did you? Ever the bee, aren’t you Ferdie,” Dorothea smiled with daggers in her perfect teeth. He winced and looked aside at the most fascinating corner of the wall.

Linhardt spoke up next. “I knew right away, though it didn’t really bear my interest,” he admitted with a shrug.

Dorothea sighed and turned to ask the rest of her friends. “Caspar?”

The general winced before tilting his head back and loudly laughed. “Oh yeah, I knew the whole time. All those times back in the aca-yow!”

Bernadetta shook her head before she shook the pain out of her hand. “Caspar, stop lying,” she insisted with a wince.

“Okay okay! So, I may have needed to be told about it recently,” he admitted.

Bernadetta nodded in approval before she said her own piece. “I knew about it near the end of the year. I’m glad you both can be open about it now though,” she smiled.

Edelgard cleared her throat to bring the attention back to her. “Regardless of when, we’re all very happy for you both. Just please - remember what we’re all fighting for. That’s all I ask,” she pleaded.

“Of course, Edie - we won’t let you down,” Dorothea declared. She grabbed Byleth’s hand and turned to face him with resolve and love swimming in her eyes - eyes that had been dulled by war, but now shined with a luster long feared lost. “Right, dear?”

Byleth nodded and sealed his allegiance to the Black Eagles - with a kiss to his newly ousted love. Dorothea squeaked in shock and hid her burning cheeks from the heckles and friendly jeers of their comrades as she relaxed in his arms.

_Welcome Home_


End file.
